Apologies
by sankontesu
Summary: She felt him looking at her all day, but she wouldn't be the first to apologize.
1. Apologies

**A/N:** _I missed writing InuKag._

 ** _Summary_** : She felt him looking at her all day, but she wouldn't be the first to apologize.

 ** _Words_** : _1,400_

* * *

Her husband had been watching her all day.

His eyes had been caressing her since she had woken up that morning, his nostrils flaring in alarm when she sat up to watch him quietly. When it was obvious that neither of them was going to say anything to the other, he grunted as he tossed the reed mat away from the entrance to leave their home, leaving a slight chill in his tracks.

 _Well fine, if he wanted to be that way._

It seemed their heated discussion from a few days before was leaking into today and she was getting very good at pretending that she didn't care. She dressed in her warmest robes and began with the day's chores just like any other.

Her feet left imprints in the packed snow, and she traced her footsteps with those that Inuyasha had marked previously. It was stupid, but the small act, her feet meeting where his were before, brought her a bit of peace. It was the closest she had gotten to him since the argument. She continued until the footsteps disappeared into the depths of the forest and she stood there at the awning of the trees. After a few seconds of toying with the idea of confronting his anger, she rolled her eyes and made a sharp left, finding the main patchwork of a street that crossed towards the market.

If he wanted to be this stubborn, she knew how to play that game too.

 _After all, the fight was entirely his fault._

She could visit the homes of men if it meant to treat their injuries, it made _no_ difference that they were single and flirtatious. She knew how to handle herself! And she had told him so, in so many words, laced with venom and anger.

And he had flipped those bitter words right back at her, invisible lashes against her lungs as they took her breath away. She had forgotten how angry he could get, forgotten how easily he could dismantle her confidence.

So she had made sure to let him know he was not to sleep by her side on the bed that night.

And he had chosen not to do so for the following night too. In fact, Inuyasha had chosen to pretend she wasn't real, going through his routine and motions as if she were completely invisible.

But she felt that intense stare of his. She could feel its warm touch from behind her, to the side of her, anywhere she couldn't keep an eye on him.

And she was at least thankful that this winter had made today particularly cold enough to freeze rain, because his gaze set her on _fire_.

* * *

Her tongue flicked out to lick her lips and she shouldered the weight of a heavy basket. She had bought what was left of some small and pitiful strawberries in order to make some jelly. Her stomach hadn't been as stable lately, probably due to how anxious the fight had made her. So she figured, maybe making something warm and gelatin in texture would ease her belly. She sensed her husband nearby again and caught sight of a bright crimson figure.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow in Inuyasha's direction. His line of sight ran into hers again and he promptly turned around to blend into the mass of crowd that was circling the market square.

She shrugged and carried on, taking interest in the tiny blueberries that were probably too small to be priced at what they were but she wasn't in the mood for bargaining. Some busy bodies brushed up against her as they tried to outbid her for the handful, and she sighed.

It was going to be one of those days today.

* * *

She mentally cataloged her goods for the day, and then tucked them away into their appropriate corners. She spilled the contents of her berries into a bowl and reached around for a way to shave down the sugar canes. But her hands weren't cooperating and she was beginning to feel her anxiety eating away at her stomach again. Inuyasha still wasn't home.

Maybe she should just go out and apologize.

She frowned, _even if it means not being sincere about it._

With one last look at her bowl of berries, she threw a thick cover of fur over her shoulders and marched out into the white bliss. She'd continue when she got back, and maybe get some help with the mashing.

She trudged through the trail, hoping that he'd be sulking somewhere nearby and she wouldn't have to be out there for too long, but of course…he was nowhere to be found.

She thought about channeling her senses to sniff him out but she was too moody to bother, and if he wanted to be found, he'd appear.

And then she felt it again.

His eyes on her. Like a hunter on his prey.

Kagome curled her hands into fists and carefully peered around her, turning and twisting to find him.

 _He was out here, goddamnit._

She licked her dry lips and crossed her arms, the fur over her shoulders coming down to her elbows. She'd have to change tactics. Her lips met in a smirk and she closed her eyes.

"Lucky me!" She yelled out into the barren winter wonderland as she leaned against a pine tree, "I get the bed all to myself again tonight!"

"Like hell." With no warning, a familiar hand grabbed her, pushed her against the bark and crushed his mouth to hers.

She knew exactly what he was doing. And while it was a lot better than being stubborn and continuing their pride wars, it made it easy for him to get away with _not_ apologizing.

His free hand caught her leg beneath the knee and raised it. She snaked it over his hip and curled her arms around him. His other hand dipped into the crevice of layers at her top and covered her breast. _Just as if he had the right._

 _We should talk about the fight._ She told herself that as she parted her lips and let his tongue slip into her mouth. He felt as if he somehow belonged here, inside this one small part of her, and she wanted to kiss him forever.

Inuyasha drew back a few inches, not even far enough for her lips to cool in the weather. His eyes never left her mouth, and he kept his hand on her breast.

He looked about ready to say something when a shuffling sound stole their attention and a pocket of snow resting on the branches above them, descended down. Kagome's eyes opened wide just as Inuyasha whisked her away. His hand not leaving her breast and her leg came down as he released it.

They looked at each other again, his arm around her waist, her arms still around his neck, their faces centimeters apart.

"Th-thank you," She breathed against his mouth. And then he started kissing her all over again.

She pressed against him and he muttered a dark curse."We're going home." His voice held the same note of determination she'd heard when he was addressing a demon as he promised death.

Something about the spell of his kisses broke- _maybe when he reluctantly dropped his hand from her breast_ -and suddenly she wanted to talk it out again. "Wait, Inuyasha, I think-"

He dragged her behind him, marching through snow like a man possessed.

"No more thinking, Kagome. You've had me sleeping out in the kitchen for far too goddamn long."

"Now listen here-"

But he cut her off again as he shackled her wrists and pulled her into his arms, sprinting the rest of the way to their warm home.

She couldn't believe it! He couldn't just show up and distract her with his make-out sessions, she had come out looking for him for a reason.

"Inuyasha!" She protested again, and his hold tightened on her.

"Be quiet, or I swear I'll take you right here."

She gasped, her cheeks flushing and a sharp desire slipped into her belly.

He pushed the reed entry as if he were ready to tackle it down, finding his way around their home in the glow of a small burning fire to deposit her onto their futon.

She couldn't have counted the seconds between when she was fully clothed and when they were both half-naked, tangled together.

All she knew- _as his jaw scraped her cheek and whispered her name_ -was that they'd have time for apologies later.

* * *

 **A/N** : _I thought about turning this into a smut._


	2. Part 2

**A/N** : _This is the my first smut type writing. DON'T LAUGH AT ME. IT'S ONE THING TO DO THE DIRTY AND IT'S ANOTHER ENTIRELY TO WRITE IT DOWN AND HAVE IT **MAKE SENSE** AND FEEL HOTTTT._

* * *

 _He pushed the reed entry as if he were ready to tackle it down, finding his way around their home in the glow of a small burning fire to deposit her onto their futon._

She looked up at him from the space in between her legs where they bent open, the red material of her pants pooling around her ankles, and he regarded her there. His gaze felt like warm syrup pouring right over her heart. He looked cautious, as if he was unsure how she'd react to his gruffness, so before he could lose his courage, Kagome reached for the knot at his pants and pulled him forward.

And that was all the confidence he needed as he braced himself on his palms. His unsteadiness vanishing as he dipped his head forward to yank the white material of her shirt down her shoulders with his teeth.

The next thing she knew, it had been pushed down to her hips and his face was underneath her exposed breasts, kissing her down the middle until his nose met with the tie of her hakama. She gasped and pulled on his hair to bring him up, wanting to engage in one of those slow angry kisses he was so good at. She leaned back far enough to gaze at his stubborn mouth and then tilted her head toward it and closed her eyes. Her lips brushed his, but a strand of her hair was in the way so she moved to push it aside.

Before she could go back to kissing him, he pushed her down and yanked the rest of the pants off her waist.

When her hands reached out to his shoulders again, they were bare. He had stripped his robe off and now his palm was sliding up the inside of her naked leg. Her skin turned to gooseflesh. His molten gold stare caught hers again but she couldn't focus on anything except the way his muscles strained under the maple color of his skin. A lock of white hair curled around his forehead and stuck there with precipitation. He was sweating. She breathed out through her mouth; _she was sweating_.

And it was freezing outside.

His fingers brushed over the velvet crotch of her underwear and he looked like he wanted to say something again, his mouth falling open, but he expressed it through his intense stare instead, drinking her in as he gently began to rub. She lay nearly naked on their futon in the dead of winter, their fireplace already dying, and she should have been cold, _but she was on fire_.

She yanked at his pants, imploring for him to drop them. He ignored her and pulled her gently forward to her knees. Her breasts were in line with his face again and he breathed harshly as they hung heavy in front of him. Her legs remained parted and he continued his slow rubbing, her own breathing growing shallow.

She couldn't stop herself from jerking at his pants again, she wanted him naked and she wanted him naked _now._ If any more time passed by where he wasn't inside of her, he would-

"Don't start this," she begged just before he pushed a careful finger beneath the leg opening of her underwear and slipped it inside of her.

She squeaked and sagged against him. She trembled, shut her eyes against the top of his head, and twitched her hips.

"Don't move," He ordered severely, holding her still, and finding his concentration falling away from him with each little moan that spilled from her lips.

He withdrew, circled, entered. Withdrew again. Another torturous circling. _Entry._

"Oh no…" She whispered, _he was starting it._

He sucked a nipple into his mouth and she dug her nails into his shoulders. Withdrawal. Suck. Circle. Enter. _Suck._

Without further notice, she dug inside his pants and quickly found him, hard and dry, with her fist. He groaned against her breast, the tone of his voice echoing into her, vibrating through her chest.

" _Don't_ -" He seethed as she began to stroke.

He withdrew his finger and slid it through her folds until he found _it_. He rubbed. She sighed, panted, and picked up the pace of her hand.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered, squeezing him softly and smoothing her thumb over the drop of moisture at his head.

He yanked her fingers from him and before she could make a sound of protest he grabbed the back of her thighs and flipped her back down, her spine meeting the soft downy of their mattress.

She looked up and then back down, her sultry gaze passing the plane of muscles at his chest, over his flat abdomen, down to his thick hip bones as they peeked through the red material of his hakama.

"Kagome," He finally said, his voice sharp and controlled, and she snapped her stormy eyes back to his serious face. Violent orbs of amber stole her ability to speak. "Lie still for me."

And then he spread her legs apart.

His face fell to her inner thighs and she closed her eyes, bracing herself when he raised her knees, her breath catching.

At the first gentle suction of his lips, she sobbed.

* * *

 **A/N** : _aND THEN THEY HAVE SEx_


End file.
